So, Ryuuchan's Got it Bad for Toki, eh?
by Evil Detective
Summary: Oohoshi Awai talked to Shimizudani Ryuuka during the Vanguard Match, and questioning about Ryuuka and Toki's relationship, and Ryuuka admitted that she's afraid to confess to Toki. RyuuToki, slight AwaiMire


So, Ryuu-chan Got it Bad for Toki, eh?

This was supposed to be a continuation of Miyanaga Teru's Hax Play!

But somehow this happened instead. And this was also titled No Slaughter without Laughter...

a/n:

Senpou – Vanguard

Jibou – Sergeant

Chuuken – Lieutenant

Fukushou – Vice Captain

Taishou - Captain

Ryuuka/Toki. :3 You know what that mean!

* * *

Oohoshi Awai ran toward Shiraitodai's Vanguard, Miyanaga Teru, who easily dodged the first year so she won't collide to her. And Awai hit the wall instead of her.

"That was mean, Ru-chan!" Awai protested, and Teru sighed slightly.

"Weren't you supposed to buy drinks?" Teru asked, bringing up a subject since she wasn't in the mood of dealing with Awai's whines.

"Ah... I forgot!" Awai muttered, a dry laugh followed her statement, and Teru deadpanned.

How could she stand to spend so much time with someone like her still remains a mystery to her.

"What are you doing here, Hoshi?" Teru wondered since the Vanguard match is about to resume, so she suspected that the blonde Taishou is not here to bother her with idle chit chat.

"KAN!" Awai half-yelled excitedly, making Teru, who used to Awai's enthusiasm, winced slightly.

"You want me to make a Suu Kan Tsu Yakuman?" Teru offered, unsure why the Aqua eyed girl yelled Kan. She furrowed her eyebrows, counting the possibility of such Yakuman.

Well, after she used her shoumekyou ability, she soon discovered that none of her enemies likes to make a kan move, since for her enemies, making a kan is useless because all the doras goes to that silly Yakitori (No point gained) Achiga-girl...

Wait.

All the doras?

It's true that if she did drop a dora tile, she won't get any doras...

Teru grinned at this thought, before giving Awai her camera-loved smile, but Awai knew that deep down the red eyed girl is happy to know how to enhance her play even more.

Awai grinned back, happy that Miyanaga Teru got the point.

"Well... And yeah, the lack of Yakuman is driving me nuts." Awai pouted, and Teru just stared at the girl, not believing that she wanted to see a Yakuman.

"It'll be hard without doras, but Kazoe Yakuman isn't impossible..." Teru muttered, not really liking Kuro's annoying ability to gather doras.

Well, no matter. She'll do her new plan and hopefully made Kuro drop a dora, so she won't get any doras for few rounds. And she will have better chance on getting doras. And Kazoe Yakuman could be gotten easily.

Awai blinked. "Really?" She muttered, tilting her chin.

"Tsumo after Riichi consisted of a set of anything- pin-man-sous, Set of wind, two sets of dragons, and a pair of dragons is Kazoe Yakuman, right?"

"Soushangen, Sanankou, Honitsu?" Teru said, crossing her arms. "Well, that could work too..." She muttered, after nodding to herself.

"I still prefer your Chuuren Pooto, though." Awai muttered, pouting.  
"Nine tiles wait?" Teru offered, not liking Awai's adorable pout that could easily make everyone fall for it, including herself.

"Yup!" Awai nodded enthusiastically, happy that she'll get to see Chuuren Pouto, or Nine gates, or Nine Holy Lantern. Its semifinals and no Yakuman hands yet.

What a shame.

"I'll see how the games unfold." Teru said, not promising anything, but implied that she'll try getting that Yakuman.

"Thanks for the head up, Taishou." Teru muttered, before turned around and walked to the semi-finals room.

"Go get 'em, Vanguard! No slaughter without laughter!" Awai joked, pumping her fist high on the air, before making a jump.

Teru just nodded, not bothering to turn around and entering the room where she can continue slaughter her enemies who blocked her path.

"Umm..." Awai could be heard a voice from behind her, and she hastily collected herself and rested her back on the side wall, since she was blocking the way, unintentionally.

Senriyama's Onjouji Toki and Shimizudani Ryuuka.

Oohoshi Awai looked at the two, who nodded gratefully since she removed herself out of the way, before Ryuuka walked Toki in front of the room.

Awai stared and observed the interaction between the two females, stars in her eyes, not needing to put her Yuri goggles on since there is no need for it.

She then realized that Toki's shirt is rather long, reached her knees, different from Ryuuka, who wore a miniskirt. She grinned perversely at this, before composing herself.

After making sure that her Toki is okay, Ryuuka turned back, fully intending to go back and watch the match with her team mates, but a certain blonde haired player stood on her way, arms crossed.

"Shimizudani Ryuuka." Awai started, unsure how to approach Senriyama's taishou, since she wanted to talk and probably befriend her.

"Oohoshi Awai." Ryuuka replied, slightly baffled with how the blonde girl is acting. Up until now she still wondered why Shiraitodai entrusted the Taishou position, which has been Teru's for two years in a row for a first year like her.

A first year that only played on the prefecture's finals, winning with her Parenchan.

Not a hard enemy at all.

_Yeah, right._

Ryuuka almost tempted to roll her eyes at such thought.

"Got a moment?"

Shimizudani Ryuuka raised an eyebrow, unsure what the girl in front of her wanted.

"Huh?"

Awai giggled, before she grabbed the older girl's hand and dragged her to the nearest bench, not caring that Ryuka was protesting and definitely against spending time with her.

She didn't care, though.

It was normal that every teams looked at Shiraitodai as enemy... Well, it didn't help that they're consisted of Mahjong monsters...

"So, Shimizudani Ryuuka." Awai started, looking around, and spotted something she had been looking for.

Funny, when she was looking for something, it never really appears until she didn't really need her.

"Want a drink?" Awai offered, thinking it would be best to give some hospitality, as she walked to a vending machine near them.

Awai then hit the button for her favorite drink, Morning Rescue.

Ryuuka stared at Shiraitodai's taishou in disbelief.

"My treat." Awai then continued, thinking that Ryuuka thought she'll rip her off with drinks price.

"Tea is fine." Ryuuka replied, and Awai frowned since everyone she knew drank tea. It didn't help that the only drink provided on Shiraitodai's waiting room is Chrysanthemum Tea, second flush, everyone's favorite, although there's a lot of various taste other than that.

Awai put her drink on her left hand and proceed to lower herself to pick Ryuuka's drink after she hit the button.

She then handed Ryuuka her drinks, before sat down beside the still suspicious taishou.

"Hey, that tea is the one that were used for Madoka Magica's poster lottery in the net, y' know!" Awai pointed out a trivia about the tea Ryuuka is having, and the Senriyama taishou smiled.

"Indeed... This drink is good for Toki too, since its heath drinks..." Ryuuka said, remembering times where she bought a lot of said drinks since she wanted that Madoka and Homura's poster.

She was quite fond of the anime.

Toki however, was slightly disturbed with the amount of tea bottles Ryuuka brought with her every time she went to see how she's faring.

"You bought 'em too? Any luck with the posters?" Awai wondered, since she did get lucky with the lottery, but she got a Kyubey poster instead of any magical girls' poster. Well, maybe she is not.

"Yes, I got the Madoka and Homura's." Ryuuka said proudly, and Awai's jaw dropped, not believing on how lucky the girl beside her is.

"Awesome!" Awai muttered in disbelief, but secretly happy that she knew someone who won Madoka and Homura's poster.

"Want to see it sometime?" Ryuuka offered, since she was glad she could share her MadoMagi-fan persona with someone other than Toki.

Awai nodded eagerly. "Sure thing! Oh, but you're from North Oosaka..." Awai trailed off, it would take quite a time to get there.

"Want to hang out sometime instead? Hunt for merchandise together and stuffs?" Awai offered, before opening her drinks' cap and drank its contents. "Of course I'd like to see the posters too..."

"I don't mind. What about you?" Ryuuka asked, before drinking her tea.

"Kyubey's poster." Awai muttered, certainly disappointed. "Oh, well, good target for darts, though." She continued, and Ryuuka giggled, agreeing that Kyubey, being how he is in the anime, deserved it.

Although she knew that actually Kyubey's posters is even rarer than her posters, since its only one for the lottery, different from her Madoka and Homura's poster, ten of them is out for lottery.

Ryuuka then noticed something is slightly out of place.

"By the way, why are you here? Oohoshi-san?" Ryuuka wondered, not sure how she should address the younger girl.

"Awai is fine, and I'm giving Teru a head up!" Awai replied, with a smile on her face. She then blushed. "Not that way! I mean, I cheer on her! Discussing tactics and stuff."

Ryuuka looked at her tea her in confusion, before she nodded. _'What a good taishou. Discussing tactics? Wait, what the...'_

"What... do you mean of that, Awai...chan?" Ryuuka tested, unsure what honorifics she should use on the rather moe blonde haired girl, who distinctly looked like Mugi from K-ON!

"Nothing much, I want her to make kans and her Chuuren Pooto... Ryuu-chan..." Awai trailed off before finishing her drinks and threw it to the nearest dustbin, cheered as the empty bottles is inside the bin.

Ryuuka raised an eyebrow at this. She knew that Teru's rather signature hand is Chuuren Pooto, but... Kan?

"Why make kans?" Ryuuka wondered absentmindedly, before finishing her drinks and handed the empty bottle to Awai, who happily threw it to the trash, like a basketball player.

Awai then sat down. "It's slightly risky, but easier to win that way." Awai muttered, and Ryuuka crossed her arms, still not getting it.

"That Kuro... she collected doras." Awai pointed out, and Ryuuka's eyes widened.

"You mean..." The long black haired girl trailed off, suddenly have an idea of how Teru's future moves are.

"She'll throw a 'Nice to get to know you, Kuro' party on the second half." Awai muttered, a big grin broke on her face, and Ryuuka get a sinister feeling from her.

"Maa, maa, don't think Teru is evil, though. She did it for good cause!" Awai explained excitedly, and Ryuuka looked unsure about it.

"Good... cause?" She muttered, unsure what the blonde haired taishou has in mind.

Awai nodded, happy that she got to share her thoughts with anyone else aside from her school mates.

"You notice that Kuro gather doras, no?" Ryuuka nodded at this, unsure where this conversation is going. "Well, if she dropped one, what will happen?" Awai questioned, and Ryuuka frowned as she tried to answer the rhetorical question.

"But she never dropped one... Even if it cost her hand..." Ryuuka trailed off, remembering full well how in the previous match her Toki win off Kuro with over 90000 point difference because of Kuro's particular trait.

"She choose not to." Awai replied, crossed her arms and closed her eyes, as if deep in thought, before opening it. "She can just drop the dora, but she didn't do it... Because if she did... She won't be able to get any doras for some time." Awai explained, and Ryuuka frowned.

"If she won't get doras, it goes to other players... get it?" She continued, trying to explain Teru's 'Good Cause'.

"Just like Toki's ability, then..." Ryuuka mumbled to herself, and Awai raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? But I thought her ability is either Precognition or San Chun?" She wondered, and Ryuuka blinked, realizing that the blonde overheard her.

"Um, well..." Ryuuka stammered, unsure whether she should talk about Toki's ability limit.

"No matter." Awai interjected, feeling bad that she has just placed the girl in tight spot.

"Sorry... I just, uh, think it's impolite... I mean, I'm not Toki, I have no right to talk about her ability limits and stuff..." Ryuuka trailed off, and Awai almost tempted to smirk, but she hold back.

'_Limit, huh? So, even Toki has weakness... Oh well...'_

"Speaking about Onjouji-san, you two are really close, huh?" Awai made an off-handed comment, almost threw Ryuuka off since she changed the subject rather abruptly.

"Yes, we're always together, and I often take care of her." Ryuuka answered with a smile, because she's happy that apparently Toki needed her and she could be there for her.

Although that means that she should stalked her sometimes because she was worried for her best friend's health, like the time where she almost collapse, had she not here and so is Achiga team.

She beat them into it, though, and saving Toki from falling down in hard pavement.

"Hmmmm..." Awai smirked, and Ryuuka suddenly has bad feeling what her new friend is about to say.

"Wha- It's not like, uh, I don't like Toki like that!" Ryuuka blurted out as she felt Awai's questioning gaze, blush on her face.

Awai, thinking that one of the way to get to know other people better is by teasing her, the Senriyama's taishou. And apparently she's the club President, too. But Awai didn't need that information.

"Really? I bet you wore short skirt because it's more comfortable for Onjounji-san..." Awai trailed off in sing song tune. " That aside, I wonder how will Onjouji-san react. I mean, you don't like her..." Awai finished with a fake sad face, and Ryuuka looked conflicted.

Ryuuka blushed, before she twirled her hair and looked away.

"Well, I _do_ like her, but, uh, I'm kind of... afraid, you know..." She trailed off, looked down and stopped playing with her hair.

"Afraid?" Awai said out loud, unsure what could Ryuuka means.

Ryuuka nodded slightly, before she sighed, not sure how to voiced out her doubts.

Silence ensued, and Awai hated the silence, tried to break it, but has no idea how.

"I... can't stand the thought of her hating me..." Ryuuka voiced out her concern, although she knew that Toki needed someone to take care of her, but the thought of Toki hating her and having someone other than her to take care of her broke her heart.

Ryuuka clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

She can't stand it. The two have been best friends ever since Ryuuka helped Toki to go to the Nurse's Office after she collapsed on her first day of school, in introduction time. Since then, the two girls are pretty close, since Toki trusted her with her body – At this, Ryuuka blushed profusely, making Awai raised and eyebrow, wondering if Ryuuka was having perverted thoughts of the short haired Senriyama's ace.

Anyways, Toki trusted Ryuuka with her well-being, and possibly her life, so... she did her best. Toki sometimes protested that she wanted some alone time, but she kept an eye of her, just watching her from distance, and catches her in case she fell.

Being with Toki also meant that she spend much time indoors and possibly in hotel rooms, since Toki was very fragile and sick, and it won't do her any good to go out much.

She didn't mind, though. Any time she could spend with the short haired Senriyama's ace is a blessing, and she was happy that the girl prefers to nap on her lap than pillows when they're on the hotel room, alone.

What was she afraid of, again? That Toki will leave her? And gone... forever?

"You... know, Toki's health is fragile, and... I can't stand not to see her again..." Ryuuka muttered, and Awai looked at her with understanding.

"You know, don't you think you're just paranoid?" Awai suggested, suddenly feels like playing matchmaker. "If you think she'll be all right, she'll be ok, you know..."

Ryuuka turned to the younger girl. "You think so?" She wondered, before she sighed, unsure why she's being coward with herself, unable to tell Toki her feeling.

"She's very dependent of you..." Awai started, but Ryuuka shook her head.

"I'm replaceable." She countered, and Awai almost tempted to roll her eyes at this weak come back. Is that how low Ryuuka thought of herself? But the blonde taishou respected her since she care for Toki more than herself.

"She needs _you_." Awai pointed out, trying to make Ryuuka understand that it's useless if it's not her.

"Just for my lap." Ryuuka retaliated darkly, and Awai is unsure how to retort the long black haired taishou on this subject.

Well... Just for her... lap? Kinky.

Awai then blushed at the implication, thankful that she didn't wear Yuri goggles or it will go over 9000 and melted into a puddle of goo.

"Ummm..." Awai trailed out, trying to make a come back. "She likes you too!" Awai pointed out, and Ryuuka turned to her slowly, eyes widening before she shook her head.

"That's not happening." Ryuuka replied darkly. "Toki is an amazing girl, she's just... unlucky with her conditions..." The black haired girl muttered, ended it with a sigh. She was unsure why she's talking about her crush' condition with the enemy's Taishou, of all people.

"I got it now..." Awai muttered after she touched her chin, making a detective pose.

"What?" Ryuuka wondered what the blonde haired girl have on mind.

"You're just afraid she'll pass out when you guys have sex." Awai pointed out off-handedly, changing the rather dark subject into... something more personal. "So you want her to feel good at the expense of yourself? I don't know that you're into S&M, Ryuu-chan!"

"Wha-What!" Ryuuka choked and blushed deep red.

The two Taishous were too busy with their talk, and didn't notice Hirose Sumire who was standing near them, just some meters away, since Sumire was about to make sure that Shiraitodai's Taishou didn't disappear or gone before her match. Sumire was rather shocked and stopped dead on her track as she heard Awai's rather bold and loud statement.

'_What the...?'_

Sumire hid herself to look at who is Awai is currently having a conversation with.

Senriyama's Taishou, Shimizudani Ryuuka.

Just great.

It didn't help that Awai is rather talkative and well-liked by almost everyone, no matter how annoying she could be at times, so it's easy for her to befriend her opponents. Sumire didn't like it, since there will be possibility that Awai will take it easy on the opponents.

Sumire crossed her arms, before thinking its best to leave them be, and not getting herself into trouble and a potential embarrassing situation.

Sumire raised an eyebrow on her way back, deep in thought. _'They're talking about sex... and S&M?'_

She wondered, though, how come they talked about that topic in public?

Although the better question is why they're even talking about that?

The conclusion and million dollar question that currently occupied her thoughts is...

'_Why she's even talking about sex and S&M with one of their rival, Senriyama, and even worse, Senriyama's Taishou, Shimizudani Ryuuka, whom that blonde idiot, Oohoshi Awai will face on the semifinals, on Taishou round, in a few hours?'_

The blue hime cut haired girl frowned before she dismissed such thoughts. Probably Awai just wanted to tease the black haired taishou.

Although she did want to know more about what they're talking, and it tickled her, she ignored the feeling, and keep on walking.

She could ask Awai after she come back, though. She blushed, before shook her head, ignore her rather accelerated heart beat.

It wasn't her fault that she took major interest at the blonde taishou, and warming up toward her pretty fast, unlike when she's with Teru, since most of the time Teru is all moody and emo. With Teru, there's nothing else but becoming only friend, and she knew how obsessed Teru is with her little sister, although she often denying about that fact.

Awai, though... Dare to say, the only cheerful member of the Shiraitodai team, who brightens her day.

"If you really love her, you shouldn't give up on her easily." Awai muttered, before flipped her long blonde hair, stood and turned away.

"Otherwise, how can you said that you're worth living as human?" She muttered darkly, while also baiting for Ryuuka to confess her undying love to Toki.

"What are you talking about, Awai!" Ryuuka shouted as she stood, getting uncomfortable with the topic. Sure, the first year pointed out some interesting points, but...

"So you'll just leave it hanging like that, huh?" Awai muttered as she turned around, disgusts on her face. "Ryuuka, we never know when we'll be gone, remember that." Awai muttered harshly before she furrowed her eyebrow and walked away, knowing how much her words will impact the Senriyama's Taishou's thoughts.

She then turned back to Ryuuka after few steps, a huge teasing grin on her face.

"But of course, no need to just rushed into the room and confess your undying love... although that would be a sight to behold." Awai teased, and adding a wink for a bigger impact, making Ryuuka blushed furiously. "Everyone in Japan will be watching you! That would be an awesome confession..." Her eyes then glazed over. "And Onjouji-san will have no choice but to accept your love... Definitely perfect... ne?"

"After this match is over, of course! Geez!" Ryuuka stated, although it was her intention to just confess to Toki right now while she still has the bravery. Although it was true if she confessed her love in public she'll has higher chance in being accepted, unless Toki wanted to humiliate her.

"Well, then... Good luck... Shimizudani Ryuuka... Both in this and the mahjong match... If there's any after this... Senpou match..." Awai muttered, before bid her farewell, a content smile on her face because she could imagine RyuuToki shipping come true.

Awai then turned around, titled her chin. "Of course, the star on the Taishou round is **me**. And I'm cute, like my name, Oo_hoshi_ K_awai_iiii!" She announced, before she giggled to herself and left.

"Now that was really random..." Ryuuka muttered, but she decided that she should be thanking the blonde haired taishou.

"Thank you... Oohoshi Awai, and of course, I won't lose that easily!" Ryuuka replied, pumping a fist high on the air.

She won't lose that easily!

She'll make their team move to the Final, and win Toki's heart!

Both are her top priority, but of course Toki is the most important...

"She is... my most important person after all..." Ryuuka muttered as she flipped her phone open, her wall paper is the one taken when she and Toki was hanging out when Toki's health was a lot better.

"Onjouji Toki..." Ryuuka said, a soft smile on her face, before it replaced with a confident smile.

A/n:

And this was also written on word with Chiller and Red color... Lol.

Because it's my birthday, I suppose some fics publish is in order...

Read and Review.


End file.
